The Way the Arrow Points
by babiluv4848
Summary: This comes right after the "real" Elena comes into the house on Founder's Day, it's my version of what happens.


**This takes directly after Founder's Day, when Elena walks into her house after John was killed.**

**Nothing has been changed, it's basically my version of what happens after Elena walks into her house.**

**Words **_**italicized**_** ' '****are thoughts.**

**Unfourtunately I do not own any characters, but I do own Detective Coltraine. **

**Enjoy! Please R&R**

The clattering of an object from the kitchen caught Elena's attention causing her to move towards the kitchen.

"Jeremy? Aunt Jenna?" muttered Elena suspiciously. Elena moved into the kitchen to find Uncle John on the ground bleeding and four of his fingers on the counter across from his body.

"Oh my gosh, Uncle John," Elena scrambled to the ground, her hands hovering over his body, wondering what to do. Her eyes swept over his body to see two spots of blood, which seemed to be the culprit in John's current condition.

"Elena what's with the yelling? Oh my God," Aunt Jenna rushed to the phone upon seeing Uncle John's condition and called for an ambulance.

"What happened Elena?" Jenna rushed to Elena's side after putting down the phone and checked John's pulse. Jenna's gaze went down to the rest of John's body, stopping on his left hand, "What in the hell! Where are his fingers?"

"I don't know. I just came in and I heard something in the kitchen so I went to see what it was and saw Uncle John on the floor bleeding with his fingers on the counter over there," spitted out Elena shocked and confused.

Hearing the sirens in the distance, Jenna let Elena slide with her different version of what she said happened when she came home.

"Go upstairs and check on Jeremy and try to explain GENTLY on what's going on, I'll get the door for them," Jenna said as she went to get the door for the oncoming ambulance.

Elena started to go upstairs, but she noticed on the ottoman was her bag that she'd carried her change of clothes and her stuff for Founder's Day. Elena moved to her stuff and pondered on how it got here, but she could only think that Aunt Jenna stopped at the school and got her stuff for her.

"Elena what are you doing? Go tell Jeremy." Aunt Jenna said as she held the door upon for the ambulance.

Elena climbed the stairs and as she reached the top, instead of going right she went left to her room to call Stefan.

"Elena?"

"Stefan, John is dead."

"What? Are you okay?" Stefan asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. The ambulance is downstairs examining his body. God, Stefan whoever killed John knew about his ring because on our kitchen counter four of his fingers are splayed out."

"Listen, I'm coming over okay."

"Yeah okay, hurry Stefan."

As Stefan was opening the door, Damon was walking up the driveway.

"Hey, where ya going" asked Damon

"Elena's. Listen Elena just called me and told me that John was killed and yes I know about his ring, but someone cut off his fingers."

"What? Come again?" asked Damon utterly confused.

"Dead. John. Elena's. You coming?"

"Um, yeah let's go. Wait let's just take my car."

As Damon was driving the winding road to get to Elena's house, he began to replay the scene on the porch, but no matter how distracted he was with Elena there's no way he wouldn't have heard a struggle or smelt blood coming from the house. Speaking of which, Damon started to wondered how everything was play out with the kiss he gave Elena and Stefan finding out.

'_Well I'll guess I'll just have to wait and see,' _though Damon.

As the paramedics placed John's body in a body bag, a detective arrived at the door.

"Elena I need you downstairs," shouted Jenna from the foot of the stairs

"Coming!"

Elena put her phone in her back pocket and rushed out her room to see what Aunt Jenna wanted.

"Hi, my name is Detective Coltraine and I would like to just ask some general questions about what transpired here tonight."

"Um….sure, come into the living room and have a sit."

"Thank you."

They moved into the living room, Elena and Jenna on one couch and Detective Coltraine on the other across from them.

"Okay, let's get started. First off who found the body?"

Damon pulled up into Elena's drive and him and Stefan got out. As Damon started to close his door, he saw a movement from across the street, but just shrugged it off as the neighborhood stray.

"I told you before. As I was coming in, I was hanging up the phone with my boyfriend telling him I was going to check on Jeremy an," a knock on the door interrupted Elena's explanation.

"Expecting company?" asked the wide eyed, ancient detective to Elena.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Elena stood from the couch to get the door for Stefan, but it wasn't only Stefan she saw as opened the door, there was also Damon.

"Hey, I saw the ambulance just leave. What's going on is he being taken to the hospital?" frantically asked Stefan.

"First thing little brother, how about we go inside first," added Damon.

Damon and Stefan walked into the house to see the Detective Coltraine stand up and introduce himself and ask for their names. After the exchange of names and so forth, Coltraine instructed to Elena to continue her explanation.

"Oh yeah, um yeah I was telling Stefan," pointing in Stefan's direction, "that I was going to check on Jeremy and then later go to hospital to check up on my friend that recently got into a car accident. We hung up and I went into the house and I called out for Jeremy, but there was no response. But after that I heard a noise come from the kitchen so I went to the kitchen to see what it was and I found Uncle John on the ground," Elena stated tiredly.

After Elena gave her explanation of what happened up to where she found John's body, Damon was dumbfounded and confused. Either what had happened on the porch was a dream, which he sure it wasn't, or Elena was lying about it to protect Stefan, but then why is her aunt Jenna not saying anything.

'_What in the hell is going on?' _Though Damon.

Aunt Jenna was watching both Damon and Elena, but from what she could see Elena didn't seem to be lying about what she was saying, but Damon did look confused.

"_Maybe Elena is lying to keep it a secret on Stefan,"_ sighed Aunt Jenna. _"Elena is getting over her head, what in the world is she doing with both of these brothers, especially Damon. I have a feeling this isn't going to end to smoothly."_

"Um..I'm going to check on Jeremy," said Aunt Jenna as she began to walk towards the stairs.

" Well I'm done here for now. I'll keep in touch," said Detective Coltraine as he opened the front door.

"Thank You so much. Bye," said Aunt Jenna walking to the door, but before she closed it she turned Damon and Elena, "listen I don't know exactly what that was, but I can tell you what I do know and that was that there was a whole lot of lying going on just a second ago."

"What are you talki…," interjected Elena.

"Hush. What are you doing Elena? I know your mother raised you better than that, what are you doing playing around and then lying to cover up your stupid mistakes and wrongs."

"Wait, wait, wait. Aunt Jenna what are you talking about. Is this about Jeremy? You know?" pondered Elena.

"Elena I'm talking about what happened out on the porch with Damon," Jenna harshly bit out.

"What is she talking about Elena," asked Stefan.

"It's my fault, I forced myself on her Stefan so don't get angry at Elena," added Damon in an attempt to protect Elena.

"What do you mean forced yourself on me, Damon I was at school looking for my stuff, which someone stole, and I came home to check on Jeremy. Plus how could you force yourself on me if I have the necklace on me."

"You know I have no clue what's going on, so I'll let you guys figure it out," said Jenna walking up the stairs, leaving Elena, Stefan and Damon.

The moment Aunt Jenna was out of view and earshot, Stefan grabbed Damon by the collar and slammed his body into the wall forcefully.

"What the hell are you doing? Did I not tell you to leave Elena alone?" furiously stated Stefan.

"Wait, the necklace. You weren't wearing the necklace," Damon pushed Stefan off of him and walked towards Elena, "but you're wearing the necklace."

Damon stopped and looked at Stefan and towards the kitchen and the moment her name flowed off his tongue, Aunt Jenna yelled out for Elena to call the ambulance.

**A/N: Cliffy :P Anyways, do tell me how you felt about this chapter, whether it be good or bad. It's my second fanfic I've ever written so please Review.**


End file.
